Home
by summerflower1612
Summary: The last thing Jordan Taylor Rivers remembers is running away. What she's running away from, she doesn't know. As secrets are revealed and friendships are formed, Jordan must work together with SG-1 to defeat the source of the problem. But when strange things start happening to Jordan, she has to find a cure or the whole universe could be at stake.
1. Prologue

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 only Jordan. :)

Prologue

_Have to keep going! Have to keep going! I have to keep going!_ The words repeatedly played in her head like a broken record. Adrenaline and sheer stubbornness were the only things that kept her going. Jordan had to get as far away from that place as fast as she could, because she knew they were coming after her. However, she could not continue for much longer. Her whole body hurt and she didn't even want to think about what all was wrong. Nevertheless, Jordan knew that if she wanted to live to see tomorrow, she would have to find help. And soon!

She was stumbling down a rather deserted part of town and it looked as if no one was around. No lights could be seen in the houses or stores along the road. Of course, the rain and her blurring vision were not helping anything. She continued down the sidewalk, using the walls of the buildings to help keep her standing upright. At long last, she caught a glimpse of light, coming from a place at the end of the street. Whether it was a house or a store, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she had to get there as quickly as possible.

It seemed like hours had passed before Jordan came to the parking lot for the building that had its light on. Turns out, it was a very rundown Kwik Trip. There was only one car in the lot and it was a big truck. Her first thought was to stow away in the back of that truck so she could get even further away from _**that**_ place, but logic got the better of her and she started the trek up to the store's doors. Passing the truck that was stationed at one of the gas pumps, Jordan grimaced as she saw the reflection of her face in its window. Her usually perfect, long brown hair was matted and plastered to her face with dried blood and there were multiple abrasions and bruises on her skin. Her face was almost unrecognizable beneath all the dirt and grime.

She was half way to the store and thinking she wouldn't be able make it, when the doors opened and a man walked out.

"Thanks again, Harry!" he was calling behind him to the other man in the store, "I'll see you later!"

He was walking straight towards her, and she knew he hadn't seen her yet because he was putting something into his wallet. Jordan tried to say something before he ran right into her but her throat was too raw to do so. All that came out was a strangled cough.

Startled, the man looked up but it was too late, he had already run into her. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground trying to get air back into her lungs. It was easier said than done. "Oh, I am so sorr. . ." His words were cut off when he got a good look at the girl lying on the ground. Jordan felt rather then saw the man kneel down by her side. Her sight was little more than tunnel vision and still diminishing. A coughing fit racked though her body as she tried, and failed, to breath in the precious air that her lungs were screaming for.

The man next to her rolled her onto her side and started to rub her back soothingly. "Hey, it's OK. Shhh. . . just take deep breaths. It's going to be ok." He continued to say reassuring things to her in a calming voice. When she had finally stopped coughing and her breathing was as normal as it was going to get in her condition, Jordan was barely hanging on to consciousness.

Suddenly she knew that her time was ticking down faster than she had first anticipated, they were quickly closing in on her position. She had to leave!

Struggling to stand up, she managed to get to her hands and knees before a wave of dizziness came over her. The man reached out a steadying hand when she started to sway.

"Take it easy," He said, "just lay back down and everything will be OK."

Jordan shook her head, but realized it was a big mistake when everything started to spin. Fighting the nausea, she took a couple deep breaths. "No . . . don't understand," she gasped. "Coming . . . have to go . . . not safe." At that moment, her limbs gave away. The man next to her caught her just in time to save her from face planting into the cement. The last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness was the man requesting an ambulance.

**Author's note: Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize for the late update. It had been a crazy busy few months so I didn't have a lot of time to write. Hopefully that will change and I can update sooner. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jack reflected upon his day while watching the paramedics load the girl, who couldn't be any older than 9 years old, into the ambulance. The day had started out with him and his team finally being permitted out of the infirmary.

Earlier, SG-1 had come back from a 2 week, supposed to be 5 day, reconnaissance mission on P5X-345. The second they step out of the wormhole and onto the planet, all hell broke loose. Some Jaffa were guarding the gate and opened fire on SG-1, wounding himself and Carter. It was two weeks before the rescue team found them, two weeks of torture and cruel treatment, two weeks of imprisonment, and two weeks of depending on each other for survival. _Not that that's anything new_. Jack thought. When they were brought home, the team was in bad shape. Thankfully, with the help of Doctor Fraiser, in a short amount of time, they were doing much better.

So this morning, when all his whining and complaining paid off, Jack was instructed by the good doctor to head straight home and rest and do nothing else. Well, Jack being Jack of course didn't listen. Getting home, he checked his phone messages, ordered some takeout pizza, and turned on a tape of the Simpsons that he had missed when he was away. After about three hours of siting around watching TV and eating pizza, Jack started to feel cooped up so he picked up his truck's keys and set off on a drive.

While he was driving, he thought about the past few weeks and about the fresh scars, the experience had left on him. He didn't know how long he had been driving or where he was but soon he found himself in the middle of nowhere. He was on a small dirt road, trees surrounding him. Deciding to stop for a minute and get his bearings, he noticed that it was getting dark out and that he was almost out of gas. Jack looked around at his surroundings to try to find a landmark that would tell him where he was. He didn't spot anything so he started to drive again but this time paying attention to where he was going. Soon he came across a sign directing him to a small very run down town with only one building open. Thankfully, that building happened to be a gas station, a Kwik Trip to be exact. And, as it turns out, one of his old air force buddies ran the place.

Two hours later with a full tank of gas and several stories shared, Jack started to make his way to his truck.

"Thanks again, Harry! I'll see you later!" He called as he was exiting the building, putting the receipt for his purchased items into his wallet. Hearing a noise, Jack snapped his head up only to collide into something. He realized it was a person so he immediately went to help and apologize.

"Oh, I am so sorr. . ." He stopped dead in his tracks as he registered the appearance of the girl lying on the ground in front of him. Kneeling down beside the girl, he gently rolled her on her side and started to rub her back as the girl coughed uncontrollably. Jack could see the fear in her eyes so he tried his best to comfort her.

"Hey, it's OK. Shhh. . . Just take deep breaths. It's going to be ok." He continued to say reassuring things to her in a voice he hoped sounded calm, as he was just a little shaken up at seeing the condition of the girl.

Jack could tell that she was barely hanging on to consciousness, being in that situation one to many times himself so it shocked him when the girl started to stand up. He could tell she was having major problems with just that small act and that it was obviously taking a lot out of her. By the time she was on her hands and knees, she was gasping for breath and swaying slightly. Afraid she was going to fall and hurt herself further; Jack put a steadying hand on her back.

"Take it easy," He told her, "just lay back down and everything will be OK."

The girl shook her head, instantly turning green. She tried to explain her actions to him and gasped out the answer of "No . . . don't understand . . . Coming . . . have to go . . . not safe." No sooner had the words left her mouth when her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. Jack, with his quick reflexes, caught the girl before she hit the cement. Swiftly, he took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Sir? Sir? Sir!" Jack jumped as he came out of his daze and realized that one of the paramedics was trying to get his attention. "Sir, we have to get this girl to the hospital ASAP."

"Right," Jack replied, "I'll meet you there." And with that, Jack ran to his car and followed the speeding ambulance.

By the time Jack arrived at the hospital, the young girl was already in surgery. Jack checked in at the nurse's station fist and then went to sit in the waiting room. It was 6 hours before the doctor came to see Jack. At her arrival, Jack immediately stood up.

"Are you the man who called for the ambulance?" The doctor, who looked disheveled and tired, asked Jack. When Jack just nodded his head in affirmation, the doctor continued. "My name is Doctor Shiloh Thomson." She stuck out her hand to shake Jack's.

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill" Jack replied. "Is everything OK?"

Doctor Thomson nodded, "Yes, she is stabilized for now but we almost lost her a couple times in there. We managed to set the broken bones in her left arm, right wrist, right leg, and both ankles. Later, she may have to go into further surgery for them but we will worry about that in the future. She has a serious concussion that has damaged the skull but thankfully not the brain. We have replaced the damaged part of the skull into its normal position and secured it with plates and screws. There were also 4 ribs broken, 2 completely shattered and 1 puncturing her lung, which are now all taped and secured tightly. Unfortunately, her right lung had collapsed but we were able to remove the excess air and patch it up. We have put her on a respirator to help her breathing and give the lung some time to heal. Lastly, she had some severe internal bleeding that we, thank God, have gotten under control. By all accounts sir, she should be dead right now. It's truly a miracle that she has survived for this long."

With each passing word, Jack's face lost more and more color and by the end, he was as white as a ghost. He slowly sank down into a nearby chair when Doctor Thomson stopped speaking. "Will she be OK?" Jack asked so quietly that the doctor almost didn't hear it.

"Only time will tell sir. The next 48 hours are the most critical. I'm sorry I cannot give you more." Doctor Thomson answered with sincerity.

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes, I suppose. My nurses have just moved her to one of the private recovery rooms, room 208. I will meet you there after I finish with the DNA tests. See if I can find out who that little girl is in there."

Thanking the doctor, Jack set off to find room 208. He eventually found it, after asking several nurses, but was hesitant to go in. He hated to see anyone hurting, especially kids, and he was afraid of what he would find on the other side of the door. Slowly, Jack took a deep breath and stepped into the small hospital room. Lying on the single bed, looking pale and strangely peaceful while she slept, was the young girl. Her body was swathed in sterile white dressings and what little skin that was showing was covered in black bruises. _How could anyone be so cruel to an innocent child like her? Who could possibly be that heartless?_ Jack thought as he sat down in the chair by the bed. His heart ached for the defenseless little girl. He realized, with a sense of unease, that he felt some kind of strange connection with this girl, making him feel protective over her. Jack chalked it up to his love of kids but still could not shake the weird feeling.

Sighing, he put his head in his hands. _I just can't get a break can I? Every time I think that things are finally slowing down, something else comes up. _Just then, his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was in fact the base calling. _Uh oh _He had completely forgotten that Fraiser was going to call his house phone to check up on him and Jack just knew that he was in big trouble with the petite doctor. Cautiously he answered his phone, "Hello"

"Colonel O'Neill! Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your house phone? Where are you right now?"

"Doc! Relax, I'm fine. I'm just at the hospital." He knew those were the wrong words to say as soon as he said them.

"Hospital! Are you all right? What happened? Why didn't you call or come to the base? Which hospital are you at? Do you need me to come and get you?" Doctor Fraiser was firing off questions so fast Jack could barely keep up.

"Janet! Would you calm down! I am not hurt at all and I am not at the hospital for myself."

"Well who for then?" Janet asked, clearly confused.

"I. . .She. . .It. . .Well, it's a really long story."

"Care to try and shorten it?" Jack could tell that the Doc was getting upset with his short none descriptive answers.

"Okay. . .I ran into a girl who was in need of immediate medical attention so I called an ambulance and here we are." He was very careful to leave out information that would get him in even more trouble, such as he hadn't been home for ¾ of the day and he had been driving.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Doctor Fraiser asked.

"No, she had nothing on her that could tell us anything. Doctor Thomson is trying to find out her identity through a DNA test."

"OK well will you be heading home soon?" Janet wanted to know even though she was sure she already knew the answer. He was going to stay so long as they didn't know who she was and had no one to contact.

"No, I think I will stick around for a little while longer. Just until she wakes up."

Janet smiled to herself and replied, "Alright but you must take it easy and rest! Doctor's orders! Understood?"

Jack laughed, "Understood! Goodbye Janet!"

"Bye Colonel."

Hanging up the phone and putting it back in his jacket pocket, Jack put his chin in his hands. For the first time, he really looked at the girl lying in front of him and noted that she was around 4 feet tall with light brown hair that came just below the shoulders; her face was rounded and still had the chubby baby like cheeks, giving her an angelic like appearance.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Doctor Thomson asked as she walked into the room, the door squeaking shut behind her.

"Please, call me Jack." he replied with a smile.

"Okay Jack, I just got the results back from the DNA tests. But the results are rather strange."

"Really? What did you find."

"Nothing. That's what is so strange. No birth certificate, no records, no nothing. It is almost as if she never existed. Hopefully, we can find out more when she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Jack wanted to know.

"Not for another day at least. We have her heavily sedated." Doctor Thomson informed him, "You should probably go home and rest yourself. You look like you could use a few hours of sleep."

"Maybe later." Jack replied, his eyes drawn back to the girl on the bed.

Doctor Thomson nodded, laid a reassuring hand on his arm, and left the room.

Jack slowly made his way over to the chair next to the bed, never taking his eyes off the girl. _I wonder who she is. Why are there no records of her? I wish she would wake up soon so she could shed some light on these questions. _As if on cue, the child on the bed started to moan, turning her head back and forth. Jack started to reach for the call button to alert the nurses but froze in shock when he saw her eyes snap open. There was fear in her eyes as she thrashed her head around on the bed, trying to get the tube from the respirator out of her mouth.

As suddenly as it started, the girl on the bed fell completely still. So still that Jack couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Then, causing Jack to almost pass out from shock, the tube slowly made its way out of the girl's mouth to lie gently at her side. For about a minute, nothing moved in the room. It was dead silent.

After a few seconds, Jack noticed that the girl's eyes were moving slowly to the side, directly to where he was standing and their eyes locked. He could see the fear that still resided in the girls eyes so in an attempt to give her some comfort; Jack started to reach for her hand.

Seeing the movement, the girl's eyes widened further and in a matter of seconds a flickering blue energy field appeared around her. The shield zapped Jack, who didn't react fast enough because of shock, when his hand touched it. Immediately, he took several steps back from the bed. He had seen this type of energy field before and recognized it as ones the system lords use on their ships.

Apparently, the effort to create the shield was too much for the little girl and she passed out, the energy field going with her. Suddenly the monitors attached to her started to go crazy, beeping rapidly. As Doctor Thomson and her nurses came rushing in to help the girl, Jack looked down at his still tingling hand. One thought running through his mind. _Who is this girl!?_

**Please review and let me know what you think! :) This is my first fanfiction so I am sorry if it totally sucks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have finally finished the next chapter. I can't apologize enough for not updating sooner. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Back in the waiting room, Jack sat with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Hello" The voice on the other end said.

"Hello General Hammond Sir, this is Jack O'Neill."

"What can I do for you son?" The General asked in the fatherly tone he tended to use when speaking to Jack.

"I need permission to bring someone on the base. I think there has been a breach in security, as I found a little run away who's not from around here." Jack answered, trying to convey the situation to Hammond without giving anything away to the several people also sitting in the waiting room. He would have gone outside to take the call but seeing as there was possibly an alien (for lack of a better word) just a few doors down, Jack didn't think it would be in his best interest to stray too far. Just in case something were to happen.

"Do you mean to tell me that there is someone from off-world roaming the streets of earth?" The General asked in shock.

"I wouldn't say roaming." He said with hesitation.

"Where are you, Colonel?"

"I am at the hospital, Sir. And before you ask, yes, I am perfectly fine. It's our little friend who isn't doing to good so I would recommend the Doc coming to transfer her to the base."

"What can you tell me about our visitor?"

"Not much Sir, but I am 90% sure that she's friendly, just scared out of her mind. She's also about 9 years old as fa can tell and in rough shape. I would advise getting her outta here as soon as possible." Jack explained.

"Alright Colonel, I'll have Doctor Fraiser get on that right away. Stay there and keep an eye on things Colonel." General Hammond replied.

"Already planned on doing that, Sir."

"Good, keep me posted."

"Will do, Sir."

Now all Jack had to do was wait for Janet to arrive and hope that nothing happens in the meantime.

Jordan's POV

Darkness...That's all I could see. There was not a light in sight and that scared me. Probably more than it should but all I could think of was that _they_ had caught me again and that thought alone was enough to make my heart skip a few beats.

Mentally telling myself to take deep breaths I was able to calm done enough to use my other senses to find out where I was.

_Alright, _I thought to myself, _down the check list. _This was defiantly not the first time I had to rely on everything but my sight to figure out where I was.

Touch) It felt as if I was in a bed, not a very soft bed but a bed none the less. _Well it's better than the metal table they use to put me on for testing. Or the floor of my cell. _

Smell) It smelled clean...a little too clean. And unfortunately, that smell was all too familiar to me. But somehow it wasn't quite right. There was something else in the air...almost like I was in an unfinished basement; you know that damp smell that usually hangs in the air.

Hearing) There was an annoying beeping sound to the right of my bed that I really wanted to shut up. There were also several hushed voices talking all around me. I strained to make out what was being said but a fuzzy feeling that seemingly surrounding me was making the task slightly difficult.

"So you have no idea who she is?" One asked, and judging by the voice it was a woman.

"No, but knowing she's not from around here would explain why there was no record of her for the Doctors at the hospital to find." Another woman said.

"Where did Jack say he found her again?" A male voice asked.

"He did not." A very deep, booming male voice answered, and I would be lying if I said that I was not intimidated by it. _How many people are here?_ I wondered. Usually only 2 or 3 people are needed in an experimenting room at a time. Also I have never heard any of these voices before and I know everyone at the old place. The only explanation I could come up with was that I had been transferred to a different lab.

Everything was quite for about a minute, until footsteps could be heard walking in our direction.

"She awake yet?" The person asked. This one was male too but the voice sounded oddly familiar. And the weird thing about it was when I heard the voice I didn't feel the need to panic or to run away and hide.

"Not yet, Sir." The first voice replied. "But Dr. Fraiser said that she should be waking up any minute now."

At this point, curiosity got the better of me and my eyes flickered open. When my blurry vision faded, my eyes first landed on a short woman with red hair who was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck. Next to her was another lady who was much taller than the first, had very short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Turning my head slightly, I looked at the end of the bed and met eyes with a tall, extremely muscular, black dude with a strange tattoo on his forehead. On the other side of the bed were two men, one was sitting in a chair with a large book open in his lap, a mop of un-kept brown hair on his head, and glasses perched on his nose. The other guy was standing next to the sitting one and he was tall with short greying brown hair with deep brown eyes. For some strange reason, I knew I had seen this man before I just couldn't remember where.

The short red-headed woman, who I could only assume was the doctor, was taping my shoulder trying to get my attention. Turning to face her, I raised my eyebrows in question to what she wanted. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. _Like I could sleep for a year and am completely numb._ I thought to myself but didn't udder one word aloud, just continued to stare at her.

"Are you in any pain?" she tried again. I shook my head no.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" I blinked in response to her question, my face completely void of any emotion.

"Can you speak?" she questioned, glancing at the man that looked familiar. I shrugged my shoulders. If I really was transferred to another lab then I was not going to be making the same mistake twice and give out any information.

"Are you hungry?" the Doctor asked while making some notes on the clipboard she had in her hand. Okay that question caught me off guard. Since when do I get to decide if/when I get to eat? Now I am suspicious. Narrowing my eyes at the Doctor I looked her straight in the eyes trying to find a hint of deception but all I found was kindness and concern. Looking at each person in the room, I found the exact same thing. Although the big black dude was a little harder to read. Thinking about it, I was really hungry, I mean I haven't eaten in about 2 week. Turning my attention back to the Doctor, I slowly nodded my head.

Smiling the Doctor said, "Alright, I will have someone bring you something from the commissary right away."

The man that looked familiar stopped the Doctor before she could walk away, "Doc, I can do it. No need to inconvenience one of your nurses, when I am right here and have nothing better to do."

"Okay but no sweets or junk food. Just something that's small and will go down easily, like soup or applesauce you got it?" The Doctor put her hands on her hips.

"Yeahsureyabetcha!" The man said with a wide grin on his face. The Doctor shook her head and walked away. "Wanna come with me Carter?" the familiar man asked the blondie. "Sure, Sir" The woman who I now know as Carter replied with a small grin.

"Do you guys want anything?" The nerdy guy answered with a quick "Coffee" while the big, black man stated "I do not". And with that the pair was walking out the door.

I watched the two walk out the door and out of sight before I glanced at the men still by my bed. They were both staring at me, the black man cocking his head and raising his eyebrow while the man with the glasses looked like he was in deep contemplation. However, he was the first to snap out of his daze and break the uncomfortable silence that had settled around us. "Hello" He said, "My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c."

Well that's four out of five names I now know.

Red-headed doctor = Doctor Fraiser

Blond woman = Carter

Big black man = Teal'c

and nerdy dude = Daniel Jackson

Sweet!

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

Just like before I continued to stare at him and not make a sound. I couldn't give them anything to go on. Maybe if they thought that I was stupid or something they would let me go! Although it confused me why they kept asking for my name; I would think that _She_ would have told them that much at least.

"I don't think she can talk" Daniel decided, clearly talking to Teal'c though he was still looking at me.

"Perhaps she just does not wish to speak at this time." Teal'c observed, his deep voice scaring me. It was force of habit that made me shrink back into the bed in fear and pull the covers tighter around me.

"No no no no no! It's okay! We're not going to hurt you! Teal'c is friendly, he's on our side! You don't have to worry." He started to reach his hand out to me but I gave a small squeak of terror and made myself as small as I could at the head of the bed. I knew they were lying when they said they weren't going to hurt me. In fact, if this was anything like the last place I was at then there would be a lot of pain.

A few seconds later there was a giggle heard from the entryway. All our heads snapped in that direction. Standing there was the woman called Carter and the man who looked so familiar yet I still had no name for, each holding a tray of food.

When the pair saw me curled up in a ball at the head of the bed, their smiles disappeared and the man asked, "What's going on?"

Daniel was quick to reply, "She's just scared. I tried asking her a question and when Teal'c spoke she freaked out."

The man nodded his head in understanding and started to approach the bed. When he was right next to me, he gestured to the empty spot on the bed beside me. "Mind if I sit?" For some strange reason I didn't feel frightened by his presence so I slowly shook my head. When he was situated on the bed comfortably with the tray on his lap, he looked to me and said, "Do you want soup" pointing to a bowl with creamy, yellow liquid, "Or do you want applesauce?" then pointing at a bowl with a yellow/brown goopy looking substance. The liquid appeared more appetizing then the goop so I pointed towards the soup.

"Okay, here you go." and he handed me the bowl. "Now if you don't mind, I will join you and eat this lovely piece of cake I got for myself." He said while grabbing a silver stick like thing with spikes at the end and proceeded to stab that into a dark brown block on a plate that seemed to have layers of silky stuff on top of fluffy stuff that smelled very sweet. Apparently, this is what you call cake. I have honestly never seen anything like that in my entire life.

After watching him eat a few bites, I turned my gaze down to my own bowl of soup. It looked and smelled amazing. Taking the bowl in my hands and bringing it up to my lips, I took a sip. It was truly the most delicious thing I have ever eaten in my entire life. I finished off the bowl quickly. When I was done, I noticed that everyone else was still eating/drinking their things. The man(who I still don't have a name for) was almost finished with his cake, Carter was taking small bites of blue jiggle stuff that was in a glass cup, and Daniel was reading his book while sipping on his, well what I assumed was his coffee.

Doctor Fraiser walked through the door with her heels clipping on the well-polished floor. Stopping by my bed she looked down at my empty bowl, "How are you feeling? I see you ate so that's good." When her question was once again answered with silence she continued, "Do you hurt anywhere?" I shook my head no; I was still very numb. "Are you tired?" I nodded because I was in fact extremely tired.

The Doctor then turned to the man with no name and asked, "What did she eat?"

"An entire bowl of soup."

"Good" the Doctor replied, suddenly with a needle in her hands. My eyes grew big at the sight of the needle and I scrambled from my relaxed position into the smallest ball I could get myself into and pressed myself against the little headboard.

"Wow wow wow! It's okay! No one is going to hurt you!" The man that was sitting on my bed said. He got up and started towards me but I didn't register what anything was doing around me besides the needle, which I could see was getting closer to me. Vaguely I remember strong arms wrapping around my small torso before everything started to go black.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! The comments are what keeps me writing so if you what more please review! Thanks! :)**


	4. AN

Hi guys. Due to all of life's craziness this story is going to be on hold for a while. I'm planning on finishing it at some point it just can't be now. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed and supported the story so far. :) Until I return!


	5. Chapter 3

Jordan's POV

_Everything is white...so bright that it is blinding. I was lying on my back on a solid surface though I had no clue what it was. Murmurs could be heard to my right. I had no clue what was going on and needless to say, I was very frightened. Without warning, the bright white light dimmed. Blinking my eyes to try to adjust to the sudden change, I was able to make out my surroundings. I was lying on a hard metal table, arms and legs strapped to it with leather straps. Turning my head from side to side, I noticed that the room I was in was filled with so many contraptions, ranging from as small as a nut to things so tall that it reached the ceiling. And I am not even going to try to explain all the different shapes these gadgets came in. It was both amazing and terrifying to see. Out of nowhere, a part of the wall started to slide open to reveal two people standing there. Well at least I assume they were people, they both looked fuzzy and I was not able to perceive any details. I was aware however of the height of each person. One was around average height and the other was super short. I mean so short that it only reached the tall one's hip. Perhaps it's a child. I thought to myself. _

"_Good, you are awake." The tall one said with a deep, slightly scratchy voice. "We shall then commence with the experiments." _

_The word experiments made me tense up and start to panic. This all seemed so familiar yet all I could remember was lots of excruciating pain. _

_The short guy walked up to the table next to me and lifted his hand. From the fuzziness, all I got was a flash of grey and gold. Instantly the gold that I saw began to glow brighter and brighter. As the glow got brighter, the pain in my head became more intense. I wanted to scream out and beg them to stop but it was as if I was paralyzed, I couldn't open my mouth nor utter a sound. _

_At the time that I was sure I was going to pass out from the pain, the light abruptly stopped glowing along with the intense pain, nothing but a dull ache left in its wake. _

"_She is prepared." The little one spoke, with its slightly high-pitched voice. _

"_Excellent." The tall one said approaching the table. When the person was right beside me, I noticed that the clothes the person was wearing were twinkling like it had way too many sparkles on it. I also saw a glimpse of dark brown around the area I am guessing their head would be at. They also raised her hand but this time...I could see very clearly what the person was holding. It was a syringe filled with a green liquid. _

_Seeing the syringe made me have a full-blown panic attack. I felt like I couldn't breathe! Dragging my eyes off the syringe, I glanced at the person holding it only to have my fear escalate. For within the fuzzy face was to perfectly clear, glowing gold eyes. _

_There was a sudden sharp pain in my arm as the person injected me with the needle. As soon as all the green liquid was gone from the syringe, my body erupted into unbearable pain. It was the worst thing I have ever had to go through. Nothing has ever come close to what I was feeling now. This time I did let out an ear-piercing scream before I passed out. _

Third Person POV

Jack had taken up waiting by the girl's bed after Doc Fraiser was able to sedate her and calm her down. He had been sitting there for a while now, playing with his yo-yo, when the girl on the bed started to stir. First, it was just small twitches in her fingers and toes so Jack didn't think anything of it and continued to toss is yo-yo up in the air. However, soon she was tossing her head back and forth in obvious distress and emitting small pitiful moans. Jack quickly hit the call button to alert Doctor Fraiser and within 30 seconds, she was by his side. When the girl's moans became louder and her movements bigger and jerkier, Janet ordered another sedative to be administered to her IV drip. The nurses hurried to comply with their orders.

Suddenly, the girl on the bed arched her back and let out an ear-piercing scream. Janet, afraid that she was going into defib, started to order the nurses still standing by her to hold the child down, but stopped mid-sentence when a blue glow started to wrap itself around the girl. The glow continued to grow in length and size until it created a bubble like shape around her and once doing so the girl immediately stopped screaming and lay motionless on the bed. This looking all too familiar to Jack, having witnessed it once before in the hospital, quickly warned no one to touch it. This earned him some weird looks but nonetheless everyone listened and seemed to take a small step back as one, besides Janet and Jack that is.

"Colonel, is this what happened at the hospital that you were trying to explain to me about earlier?" Janet asked, not taking her eyes off the glowing blue orb.

"Yeah" Was Jack's only reply, also completely mesmerized by the glow.

What seemed like minutes, but was actually only seconds, passed before the duo was snapped out of their trance by the girl shooting up into a sitting position on the bed. Not until now did Jack notice the tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes quickly scanned the room from right to left in a frantic motion. When she looked over in Jack and Janet's direction, her eyes immediately locked on Jack's. He was able to tell by the look in her eyes that she was pleading for him to help, so he did the only thing he could think of that he hoped would help calm her down. He turned to Janet and asked, "I think maybe everyone should leave for a minute and give me some time to talk to her. See if I can calm her down."

Janet started to shake her head in protest until she looked at the child on the bed and saw the petrified look plastered on her face. Sighing in resignation, she looked back at Jack and said, "Alright for a few minutes but at the first sign that anything is going wrong, I am going to have to intervene."

Jack gave her a grateful look, "I understand. Thanks Doc."

"Hmmhmm" Janet muttered as she walked out of the room with her nurses in tow.

Once everyone was out of sight, Jack turned back to the girl, who he noted had not taken her eyes off him the entire time. Staring into her eyes Jack tried to comfort her, "It's okay you know. No one is going to hurt you. Your safe here. I won't let anything happen to you."

With the continuation of softly spoken soothing words, Jack noticed that the blue orb was starting to fade and shrink in size. Slowly, so as not to scare the child, Jack inched closer to the bed. "That's it. There's no need to be afraid. No one is going to harm you. You're going to be OK. Nothing to be afraid of." Jack continued to console her. Soon the orb had completely vanished and Jack was standing just a few inches away from the shaking girl on the bed.

"See" Jack said, "nothin' to be scared of."

What happened next was the last thing Jack expected. The girl burst in to tears and stretched out her arms towards Jack, wanting to be held. In that moment, she looked so little and so vulnerable, that it physically hurt Jack to see so he picked the child up into his arms and gentle rocked her back and forth. Jack was a little perturbed at finding out how light she was. As soon as the girl was in his arms, she immediately latched her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip and sobbed into his shoulder.

It was about 15min before the girl in Jack's arms started to calm down. Once she had her breathing back to normal and all that was left were little sniffles, Jack pulled back from the tight hug they had been in to look at her face. "You OK now?" He asked. At her nod, Jack let out a relieved sigh. After a few minutes of silence, Jack couldn't help but ask, "You mind telling me what your name is?"

The little girl sat back so she was looking him in the eye and answered in a barely audible whisper, "Jordan"

"Jordan huh? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" Jack said, achieving in making a small smile to appear on the girl's lips. "Well Jordan, it's nice to meet you! My name is Jack" He then proceeded to stick out his hand for a handshake. The girl, as he now knows as Jordan, looked down at his hand in utter confusion. Realizing that she came from a different planet and probably had no clue what a hand shake was, Jack awkwardly put his hand down and muttered a "Never mind".

"So Jordan, wanna tell me what happened that got you this upset?" Jack asked gently. Jordan stared up at him from her position on his lap and took a deep breath to tell him. Unfortunately this small act reminded her of how sore she was, causing her to gasp out from the sharp pain in her side because of her broken ribs. Jack noticed Jordan's face pale even more if that's possible and heard her gasp in pain. Carefully starting to lay her back on the bed, Jordan held on as tight as she could with her right broken wrist and left broken arm, not wanting to be put down.

In an attempt to calm her, Jack explained, "It's OK Jordan. I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want you to hurt anymore is all. Remember you are safe her, nothing is going to hurt you."

Reluctantly, Jordan released him with a sigh and laid back down on the bed, wincing in pain.

"How about I go get you something to help with the pain, yeah?" Jack suggested but Jordan was quick to latch her hand on to the fabric of Jack's shirt sleeve, shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "Or not" He mumbled reaching for the button to call for Janet. Noticing Jordan was still freaking out, Jack was quick to assure her, "I'm not going anywhere. It's OK. You can let go now."

Janet was quick to arrive at Jordan's bedside to find out what the problem was. "What is it Colonel?" She asked as she did a scan with her eyes over both the girl and Jack.

"It seems that Jordan is in need of some more medicine. She's in a lot of pain. Sorry for hitting the emergency button to get you attention but I'm a little tied up right now." Jack said, lifting up his arm with Jordan's hand still attached.

"Jordan?" Janet asked, confused.

"Yeah" Jack grinned "Jordan meet Janet. Janet, Jordan." He introduced, motioning between the two. Jordan just held on tighter to Jack while Janet smiled warmly at the girl and asked, "Where does it hurt the most sweetheart?" With her casted arm, Jordan pointed to her head then ribs. "OK I am just going to give you something that will take away the pain so no need to be afraid."

Janet turned her back to the two for a minute to look at a tray set up behind her. She started to fill a syringe when Jordan caught sight of it. Her eyes widened and the syringe, now filled with medication, grew a bright blue before exploding in Janet's hands.

Janet gasped in surprise looking her down at her hands now covered in the liquefied meds. "What the….?"

Jack turned to look at Jordan who was clearly the cause of the explosion yet she look just as confused as Janet and himself.

**I am truly sorry for not updating for so long but hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I am planning to get another chapter up soon but I don't know if that will actually happen or not. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you for all your support and views! It really means alot! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 4

Jordan's POV

"Jordan? Care to tell me what just happened?" Jack asked me with his eyebrows raised. I just sat there in shock not knowing what to do, let alone what to say.

"Well?" Jack pressed.

I slowly lifted my shoulders in a shrug and shook my head. I really had no idea as to what happened. One minute I was terrified and would like nothing better than for the needle to go away or explode or something and then the next minute the nice Doctor is covered in medicine and I think Jack might be mad at me. I am so confused and slightly scared. And to top it all off, I have a nasty headache, bad enough to make small dots appear in the corner of my vision.

Laying my head down on my pillow to try and stop the pounding, I answered in a small voice, "I don't know what just happened."

"Are you in pain?" Janet asked me. I still didn't completely trust these people so I wasn't big on the idea of being put under the influence of more drugs, even if they did help tremendously with the pain. I lied and shook my head no in answer to her question. By the look she gave me, I could tell that she didn't quite believe me but she let it go.

Jack on the other hand was still looking at me like I had grown two heads. Subconsciously I reached up to feel my head to make sure there was only one. Just then the women I think was called Carter walked into the infirmary.

"Is everything OK in here? I was walking by when I heard an explosion." I couldn't help but notice that fact that she immediately went to Jack's side to make sure he was OK before looking over at Janet. I inwardly smiled at her cuteness.

"Yes Sam" Janet reassured her, "everything is fine. We just had a mishap with one of the medications." As she said this she glanced in my direction. I shrank down to make myself as small as possible, hating the feeling of being the center of attention.

"Oh, anything I can help with?" Carter replied with a hint of relieve in her voice.

"Um…..There is actually one thing that you could do for me."

_Couple Hours Later_

Jordan's POV

I had been sitting in the bed for a few hours and could not fall asleep. Earlier I had refused the pain meds that would knock me out because I wanted to stay alert…..but now I am starting to regret that decision.

You see, sitting here gives you a lot of time to think. And right now…That is something that I do not want to do. The reason is because I can't remember anything from my past or about myself. I have learned however that I hate not knowing, or at least I think so, since I feel frustrated at the fact that I can't remember anything. I also learned that I can't sit still for very long. For the past half hour, the need to get up and move has because unbearable. I guess that is why I now find myself sneaking out the infirmary doors and down the hall. I managed to pass by the nurses and, with a close call, Doctor Fraiser. Thankfully no one was in the first hallway, making it easier to escape.

Turning the corner to another empty hallway, I made my way to the double doors at the end. Belatedly I found out that this place is just a crap ton of hallways and not all of they are deserted. Stepping through the doors, I was faced with controlled chaos. People running or walking in all different direction, alarms going off, beeps and other unexplainable noises coming from the nearby machinery, voices everywhere, and so many more hallways!

To say I was a little overwhelmed was an understatement. I could feel the fear bubbling up inside of me, constricting my breathing and keeping me rooted to the spot. It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice that I calmed down enough to think straight. Glancing around I saw Jack walking towards what I know realized as an elevator and talking to Sam animatedly. I started to follow them because I had nowhere else to go let alone know where to go. As I was walking, I couldn't help but think that if they see me, they will most likely send me back to the infirmary but what other choice did I have.

When I reached them, the elevator doors were just opening so I got in it with the two adults. I was surprised that they hadn't noticed my presence yet but they were in deep conversation so I didn't think too hard about it. It wasn't until I asked a question that I became suspicion. "Jack?" I asked, my voice was a little rusty from not being used so it came out as more of a whisper than anything.

Both Jack and Sam both stopped dead in their tracks and whipped their heads around, searching all over the elevator. For what, I had no idea.

"Did you hear something or am I going crazy?" Jack asked Sam.

"No Sir, I heard it too." She replied still searching the empty spaces around them.

"And did it sound a lot like a little girl, namely Jordan?"

"Yes, Sir" Was all she said, eyebrows furrowed.

I was about to respond to their idiocy with something along the lines of, "It sounded like me because I am standing right next to you" but before I could say anything the elevator came to a stop and the duo left with nothing more than a muttered "weird" from Jack.

I continued to follow them. 1) Because I really had no clue where I was and where we were going, and 2) I wanted to find out why they were ignoring me. I didn't really appreciate it. No one else was ignoring me. In fact, I was getting a lot of strange looks from the people passing by.

Several turns and long hallways later, we came to a room filled with unexplainable machinery, weird looking doodads, and computers, with a sort of metal island in the center of the table. At the sight of this room, I was instantly reminded of my dream earlier. Though the room didn't look the same as the one in my dream, some of the technical gadgets seemed familiar and the metal table thingy looked almost identical to the one I was strapped too. I freaked out and became as quite as I could, not wanting to be seen. I could very well be in the hands of my enemy.

The phone rang causing me to jump. Sam immediately ceased her conversation with Jack to answer it.

"Carter" She answered. I could only hear her side of the conversation so it was a little confusing to say the least.

"No I haven't why...Really...Yes, he's right here." Sam passed to phone to Jack, mouthing something that I wasn't able to catch.

"O'Neill…..Yep (popping the p at the end)…WHAT?!" He suddenly exclaimed. "What do you mean she's gone?

_Oh Snap_ I thought. _They have noticed I'm gone_. I shrank further into the shadows.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the General…Good, we need as many people looking for her as possible. We have no idea what she is capable of. Make sure no one leaves this base. I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up and quickly left the room, leaving me hiding and Sam standing there with a shocked face, staring into space though she was looking at the area right next to where I was hiding.

It seemed like forever before she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and left the room as well. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding until now. _That was a close one _I thought, going to rub my eyes except that I couldn't see my hands when I lifted them up. I squeaked and looked down to the rest of my body only to find nothing. I was invisible?!

Well that would explain why Jack and Sam were ignoring me. They couldn't see me! _How long have I been invisible? _I wondered. I remembered people giving me weird stares so I had to have come out of it at some point.

Shrugging I walked out of the room and did my best to retrace our step. I figured finding Jack would be the best thing because he would know what to do. Trying to find my way back proved to be more difficult than I had first anticipated. Soon I found myself at the gates leading out of the, what I now realized to be, mountain. Looking out I could feel the need for freedom take over, yet something held me back. Seeing that room/lab brought back a not so pleasant memory and I didn't know what to think of all the people in there but I did trust Jack. And in the mountain, I at least had him to help me whereas out there I would most likely be alone.

Realizing this, the only thing I wanted right now was Jack. On the verge of tears because I had no idea how to get back, I turned around only to hear someone shout, "There she is!"

Looking down I realized I was visible again. _Really wish I wasn't though_. As soon as I thought those words, I watched as my body flickered before disappearing again. _Ok, I guess that's how that works _

Bolting passed the astonished and confused men, I ran towards the elevator, knowing I had to go back down into the mountain. I hit the button to call the elevator, and I didn't need to wait long before it was opening. I let out a cry of relief when I saw who occupied the inside. Jack stood there tapping his foot impatiently. He looked bewildered that no one was standing there waiting for the elevator and looked slightly scared when he felt a weight wrap itself around his middle.

Looking up, Jordan willed herself to be seen when the doors closed and it was only them in the elevator. Jack jumped slightly and stood there with his mouth hanging open. "What the…..How did you…..Where did…you were…Jordan?" Jack stuttered.

Clearing my throat I got out in slightly louder than a whisper, "I don't know why but apparently I can make myself invisible." I was still clinging onto Jack as if my life depended on it. What can I say, I was scared, didn't know where I was, and some dudes were after me.

"What are you doing up here. You're supposed to be in the infirmary." Jack scolded

"I'm sorry, I was just getting restless and I needed to get out of there and stop thinking so I escaped and then I got scared because there were so many people. I saw you and Sam getting into the elevator so I followed you all the way to that creepy room with all the gadgets and doodads and the metal table that looked like the one in my dream that I was tortured on so I got scared and hid until both of you left but then I realized that I could trust you so I went looking for you and I somehow ended up here." I told him in a hurried tone, tightening my grip around him.

"Hey, it's OK. Just calm down. You're fine. No need to be scared." Picking me up he said, "Come on, let's get you back to the infirmary, get you checked out. K?"

Nodding, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt drained of all energy. Within seconds I was asleep.

_**I am getting better at updating! :) Lets hope I can keep it that up. Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue! Thank you and have a great day! :D**_


End file.
